


You touched me and suddenly I was lilac sky, but you decided purple just wasn't for you

by Voglioungufo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Canon Universe, F/F, Gen, Soulmates, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voglioungufo/pseuds/Voglioungufo
Summary: Where you see the world in black and white until you meet your soul mate!AU"Kurenai-sensei once told me that we only see the love that we think to deserve". She picked up a black lock behind her ear. "Evidently I wasn't what you wanted.""I've only ever wanted my soul mate!" she burst out in a fit of audacity and took a step forward, closer to the other girl.Hinata blushed and looked away, a distressed grimace creasing her lips and eyebrows."Why did you come here now?" she asked in anguish. "I'm getting married ..."
Relationships: Haruno Sakura / Uchiha Sasuke one side, Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, minor Uchiha Obito /Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	You touched me and suddenly I was lilac sky, but you decided purple just wasn't for you

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I love SakuHina and don't think I'm writing something like that? All my stories about them have a happy ending and are fluffy with each other, I feel guilty!  
> However, the context of the OS is the canonverse just like Kishimoto did, with the difference that there are soulmates, but otherwise everything is the same.  
> The title comes from Halsey's song "Colors"  
> Hope you like it <3

Violet.

This was the first color Sakura had seen when her black and white world exploded into a light of shades she had never seen before. The monochromatic scale of her life had suddenly come to life, showing her how bright and wonderful the world was.

She had begun to love her soul mate even only for this, because he had given her the opportunity to see all those colors that otherwise would have been closed to her, and she was sure that for the same reason she would be reciprocated.

How lucky she had felt! Not only because she had met her soulmate at six, but because he was Uchiha Sasuke, that child everyone admired, the most beautiful and talented in their class. It was seeing him that the world had exploded in its thousand colors with all its shades, he was her soul mate! And Sakura was his, it was she he would love because she was his soul mate, not all of her classmates who foolishly believed they had a chance.

Sasuke had never told her anything about it, hadn't approached her and hadn't mentioned anything even when they ended up on the team together. Reluctantly she respected his decision, keeping it hidden from everyone that she had already found her soul mate, which was Sasuke.

Only when Sasuke left the village was she on the verge of shouting it, because they were soulmates and Sasuke couldn't leave her behind, pretend they weren't. She hadn't had the opportunity, the blow had made her pass out before she could do it.

But that whispered _thank you_ ... He had given her a little strength. Sasuke knew, he was grateful, but apparently it wasn't enough. His soul mate wasn't enough compared to his thirst for power and revenge.

Sasuke acted as if the world was still black and white.

**

She had trained for years, pushed herself to the limit and never lost hope. Her goal had always been fixed before her eyes to reach: her soul mate.

Sakura hadn't given up. It was Naruto, with his trust and his promise, who had given her the courage to not let go of that bond. Sasuke was her soul mate, he was the one who filled his life with colors. She had clung to her love, year after year, struggled tooth and nail because they were meant to be together. The gods had chosen him so in the end he would go home to her.

Yet, as in childhood, Sasuke still didn't consider her. He ignored their bond, unaware that if he could see the colorful world it was Sakura's merit. Even when he returned to the village he said nothing, he left for his journey of atonement without telling her anything about their relationship, without any promise. She thought it was because he felt guilty, because he wanted to forgive himself first.

So Sakura waited.

She waited in her colorful world.

She waited for Sasuke to recognize their fate together.

She waited for her childhood dream to finally come true.

She waited in vain.

Because Sasuke still saw the world in black and white.

Them wasn't him.

**

In March the cherry blossoms had fallen early. Their light, thin petals covered the streets like spring snow, a beautiful pastel pink color. It had been a very windy season and for the small flowers there had been no chance to resist on the branches. Sakura felt a bit like them.

It was dark, dinner time had long since passed, and she felt a bit disturbing when she showed up at such a late hour. But she had had to gather her courage and wait until _she_ was alone.

At that moment she felt like a loose cannon. She was about to detonate something and, gods, maybe she would be hated for it. But more than anything, she now needed to know.

Why hadn't she ever said anything to her?

Sakura rang the doorbell of the house and waited, her hands in her pockets and her lip all nibbled with nervousness. But she didn't have to wait too long, it was opened to her after a few seconds and the landlady was on the threshold.

"Sakura ..." Hinata greeted her with a confused smile, in her tone the implicit question about what she was doing there at that hour.

Sakura didn't answer, she just stopped to stare at her and felt robbed. Growing up Hinata had become really beautiful, with a sweet face and kind eyes, her hair getting longer and more smooth like dripping ink. And if she concentrated she could feel her chakra… barely perceptible, shy like its owner but just as strong, of a beautiful lilac shade.

The first color she has ever seen.

She felt the tears press behind her eyes, the realization - or rather: the confirmation - that she had been wrong all that time.

It wasn't by watching that sulky, haughty black-haired child that the world had exploded into a thousand colors. But it had happened in that tiny and forgettable second when her eyes had rested on the petite child in the background, with low gaze and cheeks flushed with shyness.

It had been Hinata.

"Why did not you tell me?" she whispered, staring at her painfully.

All this time she had been following the wrong person. Her soul mate had always been there, by her side and she didn't know it.

Hinata's kind expression shattered, she looked away, disheartened, and gathered her hands.

"Oh," she just commented.

There was a little silence, where Hinata wrung her hands together in anguish and Sakura felt on the razor's edge. Her soul mate, _her true soul mate_.

"Because you love Sasuke ..." she whispered finally.

Her expression twitched. "I thought it was him," she admitted. "I didn't understand ... I ... If you had told me ..."

Hinata frowned in confusion. "How did you not understand it?" he asked and his cheeks turned a faint blush, she looked away in embarrassment. "I-I mean ... when we saw each other the world was colored ... it's not something that goes unnoticed ..."

Sakura felt the guilt intensify.

"You were close to Sasuke" she whispered and let her figure out for herself what that meant.

Sakura understood that she had hurt her with that sentence, but Hinata only gave her a look of painful resignation.

"Kurenai-sensei once told me that we only see the love that we think we derve". She picked up a black lock behind her ear. "Evidently I wasn't what you wanted."

"I've only ever wanted my soul mate!" she burst out in a fit of audacity and took a step forward, closer to the other girl.

Hinata blushed and looked away, a distressed grimace creasing her lips and eyebrows.

"Why did you come here now?" she asked in anguish. "I'm getting married ..."

"Naruto is not your soul mate".

 _You're not his, you're mine!_ She bit her lip so as not to scream it. She knew she had no right to do so, not she who, although she had had the privilege of seeing colors since she was six, had always been blind.

Hinata pleaded with her eyes. "But he's the person I fell in love with."

It hurt, damn it hurt. She knew it could happen, she had read the saddest love stories about separated soul mates, either by death, by time or ... because they are already in love with someone. Sakura knew that being soulmates gave no guarantee of unconditional and reciprocated love, but it should have helped.

"And Naruto's soul mate? If it's not you, why ... "

She felt bad asking that question, pressing that button and accusing her like that - _you're stealing Naruto from his legitimate soul mate_ -, she bit her tongue in front of the increasingly sad expression in her milky eyes.

"Naruto has seen the world in color since he was born," she whispered and Sakura's eyes widened in surprise.

"But this is impossible ..."

“Not if you meet your soul mate on the day of your birth. But this he could only understand on the day of his seventeenth birthday, when he lost him".

She opened her mouth in amazement and remained silent, focused on what she was implying. She couldn't really mean it, it was almost impossible, crazy ... Was she really talking about Obito?

Hinata took advantage of her astonished silence to continue.

“We have both lost our soul mates. We fit together well ... "

Sakura felt that the tears were getting more and more aggressive, almost angrily pressing to get out and she knew her whole face was red from the effort.

"You didn't lose me," he shivered. " _I am here_ ".

She saw the crack in her face widen, crossed her arms across her chest as if she were trying to hold her pieces together.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say it ..." she whispered with her eyes down. "I hoped you would accept me for years ..."

"Hinata, I didn't understand it," Sakura repeated with growing desperation. “If I had understood… I would have accepted you. I am accepting you. I…"

"Sakura" stopped her in warning, "I'm getting married," she repeated, "and I love the man I'm going to marry. I waited, but I couldn't do it forever ”.

Yep, it was just Sakura who had thought of doing it, except she'd been waiting for the wrong person the whole time. But then she was right: what did she think she was doing, going to her house like that? They both knew it was too late now, she no longer had time to fix it.

Sakura opened her mouth for one last pathetic attempt, but Hinata's eyes widened in alarm convincing her to bite her lip and swallow the statement. Immediately after a large, warm hand rested on his shoulder followed by a familiar gleeful laugh.

"Sakura!" sang Naruto with his blue eyes shining. He paid little attention to her though, because then he shifted his gaze to Hinata and smiled in love.

Sakura felt a crack go through her heart as the best friend of a lifetime reached out to her soul mate and kissed her temple as if she had a right to. Hinata lowered her gaze, the shy smile in the background to the guilty gaze.

He wanted to protest. Sakura could hear every fiber of her being screaming because that wasn't right, it wasn't what the gods had chosen when they had matched soulmates from the stars. She felt the pestiferous desire to say it, to reveal to Naruto that in reality Hinata was her soul mate and he had to give her back. She wondered how he would react if she did and for a moment she was really on the verge of doing so. But then she saw the beautiful way Naruto looked at Hinata, the love and happiness of having someone by his side with whom to build a family ... that he never had, because it was his soul mate who took it away from him. ...

She couldn't do it.

She loved Naruto too much to wrest the happiness he had been desperate for since he was a child. They had already taken it away once, she couldn't do it again, she couldn't be the one to condemn him.

"Do you want to come in, Sakura?" Naruto distracted her. "It's starting to get a bit cold. And then you and Hinata were talking ”. He looked really sorry. "Sorry if I interrupted you ..."

"No" she stopped him hoping that her tone would not tremble and the smile would remain firm on her lips. "No do not worry. On the contrary ... I better go ".

She felt Hinata's guilty gaze on her, but tried not to meet it. Sakura felt so poised she was shaking to the bone and didn't want to burst in front of Naruto. She didn't want him to understand.

"Ah!" she said trying to imitate a laugh. "I better warn you: one day Ino will swoop into your house to talk about the flowers ... you know, the wedding ..."

Each heart twitch hurt, but she thought it was worth it because the hint had widened Naruto's smile.

They were happy, it had to be right, it had to be fine.

"Then see you again," Naruto guaranteed with a wink and with a last goodbye he returned to the house, eager to eat something hot.

Hinata remained at the door for another second, torturing her lip with her incisors.

"Thank you," she finally whispered.

Sakura returned with a sad smile. "I will not break your happiness".

_You're right, I arrived late._

"Not just for that ..." she murmured. "Thank you for allowing me to see such a colorful world, it is much more beautiful ..."

She looked down and felt sweeter, though melancholy continued to threaten to make her sink into tears.

"Yes, it's really nice ..." came out faintly from her lips.

Neither of them said anything else, they just wished each other goodnight. Sakura started walking again, the road backwards and her eyes still low on the cherry blossoms on the ground.

In that March they had fallen very early. Only she had arrived too late.


End file.
